


banana.

by cl3rks



Series: seth gecko and tumblr prompts [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: :))), Double Entendre, Drunk AU, F/M, Half-naked Cuddling, Pre-Established Relationship, Reader has female parts, Snake-talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: You just wanted to point that out to your beloved: it's not even that long!





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoooooooooo

“It’s so long, not as long as me, but yeah.” 

Seth scoffed beside you, his left arm wrapped around your (almost) naked body. You had the urge to throw up, so the second you got home, you peeled off your dress and Seth gave you his shirt to wear instead. He was half under you and half beside you, your body curled up against his as the waistband of his boxers rubbed uncomfortable into your hip. 

You both were drunk as hell.

“You _cannot_ and _will not_ get a snake, (Y/N). Especially a people-eater of some sort.”

“She isn’t a people-eater, Seth!” You groaned, sitting up so fast it caused your stomach to churn. “She is a small banana snake, one that’s reached her full adult body – which is not a dangerous size, she is literally the length of my arm to my shoulder and not even halfway down my side –“

“Not gonna ask how you know that.”

You rolled your eyes at his interruption. “And her name is Banana, she’s absolutely the sweetest and I love her. I just have to set up a day for one of the handlers to come out and check my apartment out and then they can say whether I can adopt her or not.”

“You’re not gonna get a snake.” Seth sighed softly, his left-hand curling around your ribs. Your (his) shirt was open still, instead of being buttoned and Seth took that as an opportunity to gently massage the skin below your bra with his right hand as he strained slightly to wrap it around you. “I know you won’t.”

“Why?” You asked, glancing back at him.

He stared at you, his heart racing a little at the sight of you. You looked damned beautiful and he just – “Because you don’t have a cat, you don’t have a dog. You don’t have a bird, a rat, a mouse, a hamster, a guinea pig or any pig. You don’t even have a fuckin’ _fish,_ baby, you won’t get a _snake,_ I know that.” You rolled your eyes again. “I know you.”

You smiled a little. “What if I get her out of spite?”

He shrugged awkwardly. “Just donate to the snake, go visit her.”

You sighed softly. “I love her so much."

"I know, baby. I know." He watched you lay back down, the beer in his stomach creating a slightly warmer feeling. That's why he had taken his pants off – plus his outfit looked kinda odd without the shirt, no matter how many times you assured him he looked really hot. _'10/10 Would Bang & Have Banged' _ were your exact words. "Hey, look at it this way, you don't need a snake 'cause you've already got a Gecko."

You snorted, hitting his bare chest lightly as the sound escaped you. His smile was happy and welcoming and you just shook your head and curled further into his side. "You're a dork."

He almost said... _'No, I'm a badass.'_ but he let you have your moment as he watched you. "You love me for it."

"And you love me for pointing it out."

**Author's Note:**

> once i find the exact prompt list this came from, i'll link it ahahahha


End file.
